Electronic health record applications (EHRs) are robust applications that are utilized in medical facilities across a variety aspects of a medical practice. For example, and not by way of limitation, an EHR can include functionality related to patient intake, billing, updating medical records, prescribing medication, tracking care over time, and so forth. Computer-executable applications have been developed to supplement EHRs, wherein such supplement applications cannot be considered EHRs themselves (e.g., the supplement applications do not provide the breadth of features of EHRs, fail to meet regulatory requirements imposed on EHRs by governmental bodies, etc.). A supplement application can, for example, provide data about a patient that supplements the data about the patient in the EHR.
A supplement application can generate the above-referenced supplemental data in the form of events, wherein an event comprises data pertaining to care with respect to a patient at a certain point in time. For example, a supplement application can be configured to generate an event for a patient for each visit to a medical facility (e.g., across several medical facilities). Thus, for instance, when a clinician is provided with a health record for the patient by way of an EHR, the supplement application can provide the clinician with several events corresponding to the patient, thereby providing the clinician with data that is relevant to the care of the patient (e.g., the patient has visited three different medical facilities over the last year). Conventionally, however, supplement applications have not been configured to indicate, in a meaningful way, whether the supplement application has generated a new event since the last use of the supplement application by the clinician. Instead, when the clinician launches the supplement application, the supplement application presents some set number of events to the clinician; thus, the clinician must rely upon memory to ascertain whether the events presented to the clinician have been seen before by the clinician or whether the events include new information not before contemplated by the clinician.